Inilah Kisahku
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Inilah Kisahku. Kisahku sebagai seorang Sakura Haruno saat bertemu dengannya, dekat dengannya, sampai akhirnya membangun rumah tanggaku bersamanya...  NejiSaku. Review?
1. Saat Aku Bertemu Dengannya

Yap, Lia balik lagi!

Kali ini Lia mau bikin fic yang lebih serius

Humm... Happy reading ya, Minna-san!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Inilah Kisahku © Sakuya Scarlet Izayoi a.k.a Remilia Scarlet Devil**

**Summary : **_**Inilah Kisahku. Kisahku sebagai seorang Sakura Haruno saat bertemu dengannya, dekat dengannya, sampai akhirnya membangun rumah tanggaku bersamanya...**_

**Main Characters : Neji H./Sakura H.**** (Beserta tokoh lain dan OC yang mendukung cerita ini)**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**** (Dan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**And don't give me a Flame****, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>... Inilah Kisahku ...<strong>

**Chapter I : ****Saat Aku Bertemu Dengannya**

**By : ****Remilia Scarlet Devil**

Haahh... udara pagi ini segar sekali. Aku membuka jendela rumahku untuk melihat indahnya hari. Ternyata Sang Surya telah menyambutku lebih dulu dengan senyumannya. Memang suasana pegunungan sangat nyaman.

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kini, usiaku sudah memasuki 23 tahun. Tapi aku masih hidup sendiri. Aku belum menemukan pendamping hidupku, karena aku lebih fokus ke pekerjaanku. Dan aku tidak akan memikirkan hal itu dulu.

Aku tinggal di pinggiran kota Konoha, di sebuah desa kecil, tepatnya di daerah pegunungan. Kedua orangtuaku telah meninggal karena kecelakaan 15 tahun yang lalu. Setelah kejadian itu, aku harus membiayai semua keperluanku sendiri. Tapi untunglah keluargaku adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan, jadi setelah mereka meninggal, mereka meninggalkan harta warisan untukku. Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan hidup berfoya-foya.

Setelah aku tamat SMA, aku menjual rumahku yang ada di Konoha. Bagiku rumah itu terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendirian. Karena itu, aku pindah ke desa ini, dan membeli sebuah rumah sederhana.

Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai seorang pemetik teh di desa ini. Menyenangkan sekali bekerja di sini. Orang yang pertama kali menawarkanku pekerjaan ini adalah Nenek Chiyo, tetanggaku yang sangat baik. Nenek Chiyo sudah kuanggap seperti nenekku sendiri. Tapi, ia meninggalkanku saat aku baru pindah ke desa ini. Ya, dia meninggal karena usianya yang sudah tua. Tentu aku merasa sedih.

Ya sudahlah, sudah cukup berceritanya. Kini aku akan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Dengan sepotong roti dan secangkir teh untuk sarapanku pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan" sapa seorang ibu paruh baya yang juga bekerja sebagai pemetik teh, sama denganku

"Selamat pagi juga, Haruhi-san" jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kebun teh bersama-sama, Sakura-chan" tawarnya padaku

"Itu ide yang bagus, Haruhi-san!" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar. Kulihat dia juga tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Lalu kami pun pergi ke perkebunan teh bersama-sama

"Sakura-chan, di usiamu yang sudah 23 tahun, kenapa kau belum berkeluarga?" pertanyaan Haruhi-san yang mendadak itu membuatku kaget. Aku harus jawab apa? Sungguh, aku benar-benar bingung

"Mmm... bagaimana ya? Kurasa aku belum siap saja, Haruhi-san. Karena aku masih fokus pada pekerjaanku. Tapi, bukannya yang tinggal di desa ini rata-rata perempuan semua? Memang ada sih, tapi yang kutahu cuma laki-laki yang sudah berkeluarga yang tinggal disini" jawabku seadanya sambil bertanya balik padanya. Dapat kulihat Haruhi-san kembali tersenyum padaku

"Ya, memang. Kebanyakan warga disini adalah perempuan. Tapi pasti ada, Sakura-chan" jawabnya

"Tapi, walaupun ada, aku yakin mereka tidak tertarik padaku" kataku sambil menundukkan wajah

"Jangan sedih, Sakura-chan. Pasti ada" hibur Haruhi-san sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, membuatku penasaran. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku kembali tersenyum padanya. Haruhi-san memang pandai menghiburku. Haruhi-san sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri, dan Haruhi-san memang mirip dengan ibu kandungku

"Oh, kita sudah sampai, Haruhi-san" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan saat kami sudah sampai di perkebunan teh. Karena aku takut Haruhi-san akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang hal itu padaku. Aku 'kan belum mau memikirkan hal itu

"Kau benar, Sakura-chan. Dan disana sudah ada Hime-chan" Haruhi-san lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju ketempat Himegami, sahabatku

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Haruhi-san" sapa Himegami sambil tersenyum pada kami

"Ohayou, Hime-chan" jawabku dan Haruhi-san bersamaan. Hime-chan hanya tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Sangat cocok bila dipasangkan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke adalah orang yang pernah aku taksir dulu sewaktu aku masih SMA, tapi Sasuke-kun memang sudah menyukai Hime-chan saat itu. Wajar saja, karena kami bertiga dulu memang satu sekolah

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" Perkataan Haruhi-san membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku yang sedang bernostalgia. Otomatis aku langsung menoleh padanya,

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Haruhi-san. Maaf" jawabku seadanya. Karena aku tidak mungkin menjawab yang sebenarnya. Memikirkan Sasuke

"Ayo kita segera bekerja, sudah jam berapa ini" tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Haruhi-san segera menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju tempat dimana aku biasa mengambil tempat meletakkan daun teh* dan topi jeramiku

**x****Xx**

Pukul 05:30 sore, aku lalu bersiap-siap pulang dari kebun teh. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk Timur dan tugasnya siap digantikan oleh Sang Bulan yang akan menghiasi malam bersama temannya, para bintang. Kini, aku sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu sambil menunggu Haruhi-san yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hime-chan. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Haruhi-san menghampiriku,

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Tadi aku terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Hime-chan. Jadi membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Haruhi-san meminta maaf padaku. Menurutku, Haruhi-san tidak bersalah. Benar 'kan?

"Tidak apa-apa, Haruhi-san, aku tidak menunggu lama kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Dapat kulihat Haruhi-san menunjukkan wajah lega karena aku memaafkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Haruhi-san tidak bersalah 'kan?

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan." Kata Haruhi-san. Aku kembali tersenyum

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" ajak Haruhi-san padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk yang berarti jawabanku adalah ya

Dan akhirnya, aku dan Haruhi-san pulang bersama, seperti biasa sambil mengobrol ringan. Tapi, saat aku dan Haruhi-san sedang asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba

BRUKK

Aku menabrak seseorang yang berada di depanku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku tidak mencium tanah, malahan aku sedang mencium baju seseorang yang wanginya... sangat harum, dan... ASTAGA! Kenapa aku sampai tidak sadar? Orang misterius itu menolongku dengan cara memelukku yang hampir terjatuh ke tanah. Kulirik Haruhi-san sedang bingung melihat acara langsung didepan matanya. Tapi, siapa orang ini sebenarnya? Membuatku penasaran saja. Baiklah, aku dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahku ke atas, berusaha melihat siapa orang ini. Dan kini aku kembali terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang memelukku ini adalah Neji Hyuuga, teman sekelasku saat aku masih kelas 2 SMA. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kakak sepupu Hinata ini sejak lulus SMA. Memang, saat SMA, aku jarang sekali mengobrol dengannya, karena itu kini aku canggung sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Dan hah? Apa lagi ini? Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku sudah bisa menebak, pasti wajahku sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus yang ditambahi bumbu pedas yang sudah menyaingi Hinata. Hanya saja bedanya, aku tidak pingsan

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis sambil menatap wajahku yang memerah itu. Ya ampun, melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu membuatku makin blushing saja. Dirinya yang selalu pendiam dan dingin itu tersenyum? Itu adalah suatu pemandangan langka, kau tahu? Dia melepas pelukannya dariku, begitu juga aku. Kurasa kini aku merasakan demam blushing. Tau? DEMAM BLUSHING. Oke, mungkin itu tidak ada.

"Ah, iya Neji-kun. Setelah kita lulus SMA, aku jarang sekali melihatmu. Tapi aku masih menjalin persahabatan yang baik dengan Hinata" kataku lalu tersenyum padanya, berusaha menyembunyikan blushingku agar tidak kelihatan olehnya. Kalau ketahuan 'kan bisa bahaya.

"Ah, Tuan. Sedang main kesini ya?" tanya Haruhi-san kepada Neji. Satu hal lagi yang membuatku bingung, kenapa Haruhi-san memanggil Neji dengan sebutan 'Tuan'? Ada apa diantara mereka sebenarnya? Apakah Haruhi-san adalah tetangga Neji dulu? Apakah Haruhi-san adalah tante dari Neji? Atau apakah Haruhi-san adalah ibu angkat Neji yang selama ini merawatnya sejak orangtuanya meninggal? Sepertinya tidak ada yang benar. Kalaupun Haruhi-san adalah tetangga, tante, atau ibu angkat dari Hyuuga jenius ini, mana mungkin Haruhi-san akan memanggilnya Tuan. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Iya, Haruhi-san. Aku memang sudah lama tidak main kesini. Kebetulan kudengar Sakura tinggal disini. Yah, sekalian main kerumah teman lama. Benar 'kan Sakura?" jelas Neji. Tidak kusangka, ternyata Neji masih menganggapku temannya, walaupun aku jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Dulu, aku hanya bisa dekat dengannya jika ada Hinata saja.

"Eh? Ah, iya" jawabku gelagapan. Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi begini? Ah iya, aku baru ingat kebiasaanku. Mau tau? Baiklah. Aku itu memang gugup kalau di depan cowok dingin begini, apalagi dengan Neji, orang yang jarang berkomunikasi denganku. Tapi, kalau dengan Naruto, aku santai saja. Hehehe

"Jangan gugup begitu, Sakura" Neji kembali tersenyum padaku. OMG, andai aku jadi ibunya, aku pasti bangga punya anak semanis dia... Eh? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi menghayal gini sih?

"Sakura-chan?" Haruhi-san malambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Dan hal itu membuatku kembali sadar dari alam lamunanku

"Ah, iya?" jawabku kembali. Sungguh, kenapa aku jadi salting gini ya?

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Haruhi-san meminta penjelasan dariku. Aku harus jawab apa ya? Ada yang bisa bantu?

"Tidak apa-apa Haruhi-san. Haha" aku tertawa agar Haruhi-san tidak curiga tentang apa yang kupikirkan

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Haruhi-san lalu tersenyum lega. Mungkin takut aku terkena penyakit lebay atau penyakit salting mungkin?

"Oh, sekarang sudah malam, apa kalian tidak pulang?" pertanyaan Neji mengalihkan pembicaraanku dengan Haruhi-san dengan tema yang tidak menentu itu

"Benar juga. Ayo, Sakura-chan, kita pulang" ajak Haruhi-san dengan ramah padaku

"Kalian bisa pulang denganku" tawar Neji. Aku bisa melihat wajah ikhlasnya saat menawarkan tawarannya

"Loh, bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan polos

"Aku bawa mobil, Sakura" jawab Neji melayani pertanyaanku yang sama sekali tidak penting

"Oh. Tapi apa gak negerepotin nih?" tanyaku. Sedangkan Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu" kataku lalu menatap Haruhi-san

"Haruhi-san juga boleh ikut" Neji kembali tersenyum padaku

"Ah– tidak perlu tuan. Saya jalan kaki saja. Lagian rumah saya dekat kok. Tapi aku mohon, Tuan, tolong antar Sakura-chan pulang. Sepertinya dia terlalu kelelahan" Haruhi-san dengan sopan menolak tawaran Neji. Tapi yang anehnya, kenapa dia meminta Neji agar mengantarkanku pulang? Haruhi-san, apa kau punya rencana dibalik semua ini? Baiklah, yang tadi sok puitis

"Hmm... baiklah. Tapi apa anda yakin, akan pulang sendiri?" tanya Neji dengan penuh perhatian pada Haruhi-san. Seperti anak yang mengkhawatirkan ibunya saja.

"Saya yakin tuan, jangan khawatirkan saya. Lebih baik anda mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan. Kalau dia pulang bersama saya, nanti dia tambah kelelahan. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu ya Tuan, Sakura-chan" jelas Haruhi-san dengan sedikit senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit terharu dengan perkataan Haruhi-san. Tetap kuperhatikan wanita paruh baya itu berjalan pergi sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku

"Baiklah, Sakura. Biar aku mengantarmu pulang" Neji lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri yang sedang bingung. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku lalu menyusul Neji menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya

**xXx**

Perjalanan pulangku bersama Neji saat itu berlangsung secara diam, tanpa ada yang membuka mulut. Palingan Neji akan bicara untuk menanyakan arah rumahku. Itu saja. Memang lain rasanya berada dekat dengan laki-laki yang pendiam seperti Neji. Tapi tak apalah, aku sudah terbiasa, terbiasa karena aku dulu pernah dekat dengan saingannya, Sasuke

Kenapa harus Sasuke lagi? Kenapa? Hatiku sudah hancur memikirkannya. Dia yang membuatku harus pindah kesini. Baiklah, aku pindah karena tujuanku adalah menghindari Sasuke. Tapi ternyata, laki-laki itu malah tinggal disini juga. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin sakit hati. Apalagi setelah ia menikah dengan Hime-chan

Tanpa komando dariku, cairan hangat mulai membasahi pipiku. Ya, aku menangis. Mengingat seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu. Seseorang yang kini telah aku benci. Sangat kubenci.

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura. Sakura, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Neji dengan wajah khawatir sambil mendekatiku

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa Neji-kun. Kita sudah sampai ya? Kalau begitu terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang" aku segera menghapus air mataku yang semakin mengalir deras karena tak bisa kubendung. Tapi, saat aku akan keluar dari mobil Neji, aku merasakan, pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tanganku

"Neji?" panggilku pada pemuda itu sambil menatap matanya yang membuatku semakin sedih. Air mataku kembali mengalir bagaikan sebuah sungai yang berarus deras

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau memberikan alasanmu. Alasan mengapa kau menangis" tanyanya secara lembut. Dapat kulihat ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dari saku celananya lalu mengusap air mataku secara lembut. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kasih sayang semenjak aku ditinggalkan Sasuke. Tidak kusangka, dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan keras bagai es, Neji ternyata mempunyai hati yang lembut, dan orang yang sangat perhatian

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Haruhi-san. Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Apa kau sakit? Kalau begitu biar kuantar kau ke–"

"Tidak perlu Neji-kun. Aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja" potongku sambil berusaha tersenyum disela-sela tangisanku

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau baik-baik saja sedangkan kau menangis tanpa sebab?" tanyanya lagi dengan raut wajah yang semakin khawatir. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku

"Baiklah, akan kutemani kau malam ini" tawarnya sekali lagi. Dia akan menemaniku malam ini? Aku 'kan tidak memintanya. Lagipula, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin repot. Tapi, kini kurasakan kepalaku semakin pusing, pandanganku mengabur, dan kurasakan badanku makin ringan dan–––

BRUKK

"Sakura? Sakura sadarlah Sakura!" hanya suara bariton Neji yang khawatir itu yang kudengar sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku...

**xXx**

Perlahan kubuka mataku untuk memastikan bahwa aku telah sadar dari tidurku yang singkat. Ya, tadi aku pingsan tanpa sebab. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana aku berada karena di ruangan itu tak tersinari cahaya, hanya cahaya bulan yang terlihat di sela-sela ventilasi. Ternyata aku telah berada di kamarku. Mungkin Neji membawaku masuk saat aku pingsan tiba-tiba. Tapi, dimana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang? Kulihat ke luar jendela kamarku, mobilnya masih ada, berarti dia masih disini

Aku berjalan dari kamarku menuju ke ruang tamu secara perlahan. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Dan kini mataku menangkap seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap di sofa. Neji tertidur saat membawaku masuk ke kamar. Dia pasti khawatir dengan keadaanku tadi. Aku mendekatinya yang sedang tertidur itu, kutatap wajahnya untuk beberapa lama, dan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahku. Wajahnya terlihat damai saat tidur

Aku mendekati wajahnya yang tertidur lelap itu, entah apa yang merasukiku hingga aku nekat begini. Aku memejamkan mataku sampai akhirnya aku menutup jarak diantara kami dengan bibirku...

* * *

><p><strong>... TBC ...<strong>

**Keterangan : Tempat meletakkan daun teh* : Lia gak tau namanya apa. Yang pasti bentuknya itu kayak keranjang dibuat kayak tas gitu. Ntar kita metik daun teh, trus diletakkin disitu. Suer, Lia gak tau apa namanya *Lia payah =_="***

**A/N : Gak nyangka Sakura bakal senekat itu. Rencananya sih, ending ni Chapter cuma sampai Sakura pingsan, eh malah lanjut dikit. Rencananya ceritanya bakalan ending kalo NejiSaku udah Married *ketauan dah. Gak pa-pa lah***

**Rencananya mau dibikin Rated M, tapi gak jadi karena kayaknya gak cocok. Bener kan?  
><strong>

**Mengenai asal-usul nama Haruhi, itu Lia ambil dari salah satu chara Haruhi Suzumiya yang nama chara-nya sama ama nama Anime-nya *ngerti kan?*. kalau Himegami, itu cuma terlintas di pikiran Lia aja****.**

**Rasanya lain ya, Sasuke dipasangin ma OC Lia? Maaf ya, bagi yang ngarep SasuSaku. Tapi nhe fic emang dari awalnya NejiSaku. Gomen~~**

**Alurnya kecepatan atau kelambatan? Gomen ya, soalnya Lia lagi bingung aja. Huft...**

**Oia, fic ini Lia kerjain 3 hari n' selesai hari Jum'at *****25 Maret 2011* jam 10:49 PM *Gak nanya***

**Humm... Lia mau minta maaf kalo di fic "Gudang Penuh Kenangan" banyak banget Typo *apalagi chapter 1*. Lia orangnya emang ceroboh kalau ngetik. Hehe... yah, semoga masalah Typo ini bisa Lia atasi. Fic ini udah Lia baca ulang sampe 10 kali *lebih mungkin* buat mastiin kalau gak ada Typo lagi...**

**Dan Lia mau minta saran dikit aja. Bagusnya fic "Liburan di Pekanbaru" itu dibiarin aja atau di-Delete? Soalnya Lia gak yakin lagi fic itu bakalan lanjut. Udah terlalu ancur soalnya. Niat awalnya sih, fic itu cuma percobaan doang. Hehe...**

**Lia harap fic ini lebih baik lagi daripada fic-fic yang sebelumnya. Hehe...**

**Special Thanks ****To: Every Readers who Review every my stories.**

**Dan Lia pasti lebih berterimakasih lagi kalo para Readers mau me-Review fic aneh ini****.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Regards,**

**Remilia Scarlet Devil**


	2. Pagi Yang Hancur

Update!

Kelamaan ya updatenya? Gomen kalo iya. Hehehe~~

Lia akhir-akhir ini sering sibuk *apa yang disibukkan?*

Akhirnya selese juga chapter ini. Hufftt...

Happy reading ya, Minna-san, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan Reviewnya! *Devil smile*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Inilah Kisahku © Sakuya Scarlet Izayoi a.k.a Remilia Scarlet Devil**

**Summary : **_**Inilah Kisahku. Kisahku sebagai seorang Sakura Haruno saat bertemu dengannya, dekat dengannya, sampai akhirnya membangun rumah tanggaku bersamanya...**_

**Main Characters : Neji H./Sakura H. (Beserta tokoh lain dan OC yang mendukung cerita ini)**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship (Dan sedikit mengandung Humor 25%, diharapkan anda hanya mengkonsumsi 5% setiap sendok. Patuhi petunjuk penggunaan, dan jika anda mengalami gangguan, hentikan pemakaian dan silahkan konsultasi dengan service otak terdekat (?))**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, etc...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! **

**And don't give me a Flame, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>... Inilah Kisahku ...<strong>

**Chapter II : Pagi Yang Hancur...**

**By : Remilia Scarlet Devil**

Cahaya matahari membangunkan tidurku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang menembus masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Oh, kamarku... KAMARKU... Tunggu, KA-MAR-KU?

Sejak kapan aku jadi telmi? Sudahlah, lupakan

Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku, mencoba memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar berada di kamarku. Dan ternyata memang benar. Aku mengingat kejadian tadi malam, ouch... otakku tidak gangguan kan? Kenapa juga aku melakukan hal itu? Dasar kau, Sakura! Bodoh!

KRIIEETT...

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku dibuka seseorang, pandanganku pun fokus pada satu objek yang sedang berada di balik pintu kamarku yang berwarna pink dan ditempeli poster Avril Lavigne itu. Siapakah gerangan?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertidur di lantai tadi malam, Sakura?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya. Aku memang belum connect. Wajar saja, aku baru bangun dari tidurku

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Neji-kun. Dan bagamaina pula kau masih di sini?" jawab _plus _tanyaku pada orang yang kita ketahui bernama Neji itu

"Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini?" ya ampun, Neji-kun, aku bertanya padamu, tapi kenapa kau yang bertanya balik?

"Eh, bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir saja" jawabku singkat. Kulihat Neji mengernyitkan dahinya

"Khawatir tentang apa?" tanyanya balik. Kini, pria berambut panjang itu duduk ditepi kasurku

"Apa keluargamu tidak khawatir kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu tadi malam? Apa Hinata tidak mencemaskanmu? Apa pamanmu tidak akan menceramahimu karena kau tidak pulang?" pertanyaan beruntun itu keluar dari mulutku tanpa tanda jeda dan titik. Kau tidak salah baca, karena tanda yang ada di pertanyaanku barusan itu semuanya tanda tanya.

"Sabar Sakura. Akan kujawab satu persatu. Dari 3 pertanyaanmu tadi hanya ada 1 jawaban. Yaitu tidak" jelasnya padaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku polos layaknya anak-anak

"Sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku, Dinda" dia tersenyum tipis padaku, tapi dapat kulihat dengan jelas

"Apa pertanyaanmu, Kanda?" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada rendah (?)

"Begini Dinda, kebutuhan Ekonomi di kerajaan kita mulai menurun. Demi kesejahteraan rakyat kita (?), apa yang harus kita lakukan, Dinda?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan daftar keuangan yang panjangnya sepanjang tisu toilet (?)

Lia : Oi, kok jadi ngawur gini? Pakai Kanda-Dinda segala

Neji : Lah, kan dirimu yang nulis fic-nya

Sakura : Tau tuh

Lia : Ya udah, lanjut. Balik ke posisi masing-masing!

Neji & Sakura : Baik, Bos!

Gomen, yang tadi kelewat gaje =_="

Normal Mode : ON

"Sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura" dia tersenyum tipis padaku, tapi dapat kulihat dengan jelas

"Apa pertanyaanmu, Neji-kun?" aku memasang wajah penasaranku. Kira-kira apa ya pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur di lantai tadi malam?" tanya Neji dengan wajah yang kayaknya curiga. Sedangkan aku hanya menelan ludah. Apa dia tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi malam? Oh Kami-sama, jangan membuatku mengingat kejadian itu, aku benar-benar tidak sadar. Sumpah, sumpah jempol kaki! (?)

"Oh, itu... aku juga tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa berada di sana. Yah, sepertinya kau harus tau hal ini. Aku memang sering tidur dengan cara berjalan. Aku pernah sekali waktu itu, paginya aku baru sadar, aku sudah berada di dalam bathtub" jawabku dengan sedikit berbohong –atau mungkin seluruhnya berbohong– disertai dengan alasan yang sama sekali belum pernah kulakukan seumur hidup. Dapat kudengar, Neji sedikit terkikik mendengar alasan palsu dariku itu. Huft... membuatku malu saja. Tapi tak apalah, daripada aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya, bisa lebih parah lagi 'kan?

"Haha... baiklah Sakura. Aku percaya dengan alasanmu. Tapi sekarang lebih baik kau sarapan dulu. Kau lapar kan? Kau coba saja dulu, itu buatanku" Neji segera memberiku semangkuk sup yang *nyaris* dingin karena kelamaan mengobrol, belum lagi ditambah pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

"Hehe... terimakasih" jawabku sambil meraih mangkuk yang ada di depanku. Sepertinya enak. Dia pandai memasak ya? Tidak kusangka laki-laki bisa memasak. Hehe

Aku segera mencoba sup buatan Neji itu dengan perlahan, takut kalau misalnya masih panas. Kukira, masakan laki-laki itu lebih buruk, tapi yang kurasakan ini benar-benar luar biasa enaknya. Kemampuan Neji dalam hal memasak memang tidak bisa diremehkan! Tapi, saat aku sedang asik-asiknya makan, tiba-tiba–––

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

EMM... PUAH! (?) OHOK, OHOK

Aku langsung tersedak makananku dan tanpa disengaja muncrat ke arah Neji *OMG*. Aku sweatdropped beberapa saat, dan menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati kepada orang terkutuk yang dengan tidak elitnya membuatku melakukan hal TERKONYOL di depan Hyuuga yang terhormat ini. Siapa sih orang yang mengganggu ini?

"Neji-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" kataku sambil meminta maaf pada Neji yang kini keadaannya sangat sulit dideskripsikan. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana reaksinya.

"Ugh, tidak apa-apa Sakura. Ini bukan salahmu" Neji segera mengelap wajahnya dengan Tissue yang entah didapatnya dari mana (?). Aku merasa bersalah sekali. Segera aku teringat dengan orang biadap itu. Ingin rasanya ku-Deathglare orang nista yang berada di balik pintu kamarku itu, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat kuketahui orang yang kusumpah-sumpah tadi adalah––

"Haruhi-san?" tanyaku dengan setengah rasa tidak percaya. Demi Kami-sama, Haruhi-san orang yang telah membuatku beritngkah konyol seperti ini? Sungguh menyedihkan...

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan, aku tidak bermaksud akan mengacaukan acara makanmu, tapi aku kesini hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu" Haruhi-san lalu mengeluarkan alasan yang *sangat* masuk akal *bagiku*

"Yah, aku mengerti, Haruhi-san. Aku tahu tadi hanyalah ketidaksengajaan saja" aku tersenyum kepada Haruhi-san yang tetap berada dibalik pintu. Sepertinya sangat enggan untuk beranjak dari posisinya, karena melihat dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh perbuatan biadapnya

"Sekali lagi maaf, Sakura-chan. Dan Tuan, apa tuan baik-baik saja" akhirnya Haruhi-san melangkah masuk ke kamarku sam bil mendekati Neji yang keadaannya sudah normal

"Saya tidak apa-apa Haruhi-san" jawab Neji sambil tersenyum lembut, atau yang jika ditegaskan menjadi– senyum yang dipaksakan. "Jadi apa keperluan anda datang kemari, Haruhi-san?" lanjutnya yang kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius

"Aku kesini hanya untuk––"

"Neji-nii––––– kenapa kau gak pulang tadi malam!" terdengar suara yang melengking tinggi memanggil nama Neji. Siapa lagi orang ini?

* * *

><p><strong>... TBC ...<strong>

**A/N : Hah? Kayaknya chapter ini makin hancur daripada yang chapter sebelumnya. Awalnya gak niat buat nyelipin Humor, tapi entah kenapa, Lia masukin aja. Supaya agak seru, n' fic ini jadi gak ngebosenin.**

**Sebenernya, chapter ini cuma chapter sampingan aja sih. =_=a**

**Hehe... Lia ngadain kuis disini. Pertanyaannya cukup mudah, cukup nebak : Siapa orang yang manggil Neji dengan suara yang melengking tinggi itu? Mudah banget loh, nebaknya. 'N Lia gak akan update storinya kalau review buat chapter ini gak nyampe 5 *****sok ngancam***

**Hehe... tunggu chap depan ya!**

**Special Thanks To: Every Readers who Review every my stories.**

**Dan Lia pasti lebih berterimakasih lagi kalo para Readers mau me-Review fic aneh ini****.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Regards,**

**Remilia Scarlet Devil**


End file.
